Air I Breathe
by TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken
Summary: You've pulled me out of the never ending black hole that is my family. I didn't even know how air deprived I was until you breathed life back into me. I was drowning." EmbryxOC SethxOC
1. Fido

I apologize now, my beta is studying his butt off and was unable to assist me. So there will be grammar issues and words spelled correctly just not the word I was aiming for. So there it is. I am sorry.

Oh and P.S. I do not own Twilight or the world to which it belongs to, just my imagination.

* * *

"Have you learned your lesson yet? Or do we need to try a different means in order to teach you the basic rules of this house?" A calm and almost sweet voice crept into the damp mildew infested air in which welcomed the young girl.

The bright evening sun danced through Arazla's dwelling as her prison door swung open. Murky grey eyes winced as the setting sun quickly reminded the poor girl how brilliant it could burn. Three days was a long time to go without sun and it only took seconds to remind a person of the damages it could truly cause.

A wicked smile touched the handsome lips of the owner of the endearing voice as the young girl flinch when his hand was offered. Watching his spoiled brat of a chid shake and withdraw even further into her tiny prison only enhanced his ever growing pleasant mood. A true gift was watching his worthless daughter openly choose the confinement of the three foot high footlocker that had held her for the past three days over his presents.

In Floyd's opinion this was how every child was meant to behave. Fear. If all little brats held fear such as his, this world would be under a better check. And plus with fear he held power over her. She was his and he would control her any way he felt needed.

"No sir. It will not happen again, sir." The scared child's eyes never met his, always finding another target to study other then him.

This was also another sign of his dominates, this too he enjoyed. Anything that showed his power over her was welcomed.

"Good. Now get out of there and fix dinner." The sweet and kind shell slipped as the mention of her choirs being undone. This slight gesture held so much for his daughter. A reminder, he was one that was not meant to be trusted. He always had something up his sleeve; he would never be a father.

Never.

"Yes sir." The meek response of Floyd's broken shell of a daughter only fueled his good mood.

"Don't even think about trying the rat poison again. You wont get away so lucky, this time." The sharp and crisp tone stripped her of any color that had once graced her pale cheeks.

The mental image of _lucky _had Arazla flinching. If three broken ribs, deep tissue bruising on her inner thigh and back of both legs, two broken toes and a slip disk were light than she would hate to be on lady luck's bad side.

Never looking up, Arazla replied with as much force as she could mustard up, unfortunately it wasn't much. "Yes sir."

An oily grin danced across the tall dark man's pale lips. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your spoiled ass up." The tone held a certain edge that almost urged her to defy his order. Almost.

"Yes sir." Peering out of the box, her _lovely_ father's ideal means of punishment, into the eyes of a man who should never be gifted with the title father. Fear sent chills down her frail back. Climbing out of her tiny whole of a prison that had housed her for the pass three days.

The tiny foot locker, lately had been Floyd's favorite, being in a foul mood, he would issue it on a drop of a dime. Arazla's last crime, over cooking the baked chicken. Needless to say, the punishment would keep her from ever attempting to multitask while cooking ever again.

There were many things that Floyd would dictate when coming to his daughter's life, almost everything except prohibiting any means of mental inebriation. Frankly it made it easier for him. She rarely put up much fight any more, and having her intoxicated only made submission a given. Hardly a fight at all.

Watching his daughter make her way to the liquor cabinet, a small smile played on Floyd's lips at the thought of what was to come later on that night. Maybe this move was for the better. Who would have thought that this child could be broken even further. First strip her of any self dignity, self worth, then robber her of any hope her pathetic life could hold. Who would have thought that taking the only comfort she had after his last stunt, the comfort of familiarly, of stability, would have had this affect. This was perfect.

XxXxXxXxX

"Class we have a new student. The daughter of one of the most famous computer designers; Floyd Nelson. Air-ah-za-la. Did I say that right?" The short balding history teacher gleefully announced the arrival of the newest student to the less enthusiastic class of fifteen half awake teens.

Sixteen set of eyes slowly widen as they took in the newest student. The teacher, Mr. Johnston, had the best expression out of them all. His flat brown eyes grew to an unhealthy size, jaw half open.

The new student had a rather unusual aura around her. A part of her screamed frail, shy and frighten. A demeanor that warrant a pat on the head as reassurance that the world wasn't as scary as it appeared.

Her height, four foot eight, only added to her cutie and innocent appeal. Clad in unusual clothing for someone of her age and class, the daughter of someone as wealthy as her father, wore multiple layers of worn out thrift store's 'finest'. Her long chocolate brown hair cascade over her petite shoulders and onto her short sleeve faded black shirt over three sizes to large, rustic red shirt. If it wasn't for her deep purple belt her size 38 boys Levi's would have fallen right of her tiny frame. The poor girl look no more then a hundred pounds, if that. But that wasn't the reason behind the strange looks, it was the look she was giving back.

Long pale lips pulled back into a look of animosity. It was an understatement to say that she wasn't the least bit thrilled to be in this school let alone in front of Mr. Johnston's class. Stormy grey eyes wondered through class in boredom.

It wasn't just the look on her angelic face that caused the unsettled class to gawk but more the look her eyes held. This look held something only a few were graced with. This look held the truth of what is out side those walls, the world that only a few unlucky people were gifted with. The truth of what humanity really could be like, most only assumed that a life like that was something that hollywood exaggerated to form a prophet. If only they knew.

After it was apparent that the teacher was waiting for an answer, the center of everyones attention decided to appeal to Mr. Johnston's curiosity. "No."

A few awkward moments of silence passed before Mr. Johnston decided to lead the odd new student into the direction that he and the class had been waiting for. "Well, what do your friends call you."

"By my name." Was Arazla's only reply.

The mannerism wasn't overflowing with the typical teenager demand for deviance which was the reason for the odd looks around the tiny class room. The new student simply stared out the gloomy class window waiting to be seated. Her reply was held with as much respect one could image with her emotionless tone.

Catching the hint a lot quicker this time around Mr. Johnston proceeded to point the odd new student to her seat. "It's by signed seating. You will be seating by Mr. Call."

It was apparent the excitement that Mr. Johnston had once been radiating with was now replaced with malcontent. Maybe the daughter of someone such as his idol wasn't as thrilling as he had assumed.

Arazla slowly made her way to her new seat in this pathetic hole of a class room, ignoring the strange looks as she passed. Taking a seat next to the twenty-five year old genetically altered man beast trapped in a sixteen year old boy's body, the petite teen quickly felt her first panic attack of the day. Nothing pleasant was bound to happen at this school, it was going to be a cures just like the last. The crawling of her skin in less then five minutes had to be a for sure sign.

Silently chanting calming methods to herself she had completely missed the set of eyes that refused to shift away from her.

"So today is your first day?" The words seem so unnaturally nervous that the thought that this came from some one such as him would have been funny if it wasn't for Arazla's panic attack had doubled.

His size was very over powering let alone he was a he. How was she ever going to feel comfortable in this class. Maybe she could test out of this grade and all of its required classes, after all she was one of the top ten percent at her last school. At this school she had no doubt that she was one of the top ten let alone percent.

Gathering up enough courage she slowly turned to face her new seat mate.

"Why are you talking?" Her tone came out a little more on the snobby side then she had attended but she was is no mood to correct it now. Nor did she care about his feelings which happened to be a plus because at that very second he seemed very hurt, almost like his long time pet had just ran away.

Pulling himself together, Embry quickly plastered a fake smile on and spat at the first reply he could. "Oh Mr. J won't care, besides he's just taking role for homeroom. This really isn't a class. They just rally us up here so we can have a makeshift morning meeting, except most the teachers don't care enough to produce a schedule of matters that needed to be discussed."

Feeling corned by his present her tongue became sharper with each passing second. "No. I mean, why are you talking to me?"

"Because your new and we're desk mates." The look upon his usually gentle face held a mixture between the obvious 'duh' and a startled kitten. Nobody really talked to the La Push boys with this amount of authority before. Many were alarmed by their unnatural size. Did she just snap at _him_? Deep chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the odd girl next to him.

Shifting uncomfortably under his ridiculing stare, Arazla's new found boldness drained as quickly as it appeared. Oh how she wished he would just leave or at least give her a few inches of breathing space. What ever happened to the golden rule that every child is taught when their only five. And right now her comfort bubble was rapidly inflated.

Feeling defeated, shoulders hunched over in an odd self preservation. "Just shut up. Please." The barely audible plea had the overly large man mentally stumbling back in pure shock.

"But....but..." The reply slowly stumbled out of Embry's parted lips matched the frighten girls tone._ How had this turn in this direction? _Wasn't he being polite and courtesy? A perfect gentlemen?

Feeling a bit defensive, Embry watched as his odd seat mate crumbled in on herself, eyes down cast, never drifting any higher then a few feet off the ground. What had he done that was so horrible that warrant this kind of reaction? At least she could do was look him in the eye when she verbal slapped him in the face. He was going to get her to look him in the eye and explain her reasoning for treating him like some common criminal.

Eyeing the empty spot adjacent to her own, Arazla gather her worn out book bag and began to change her seating. If the teacher cared oh well. He was the least of her worries.

The warmth radiating off of the russet hand that hovered above hers alerted Arazla that her plan was a tad bit too late. Stormy grey eyes snapped forward, silently pleading with her attacker.

"Hey, you don't have to-" The fear induced wounded animal look startled Embry to the point that his pre rehearsed speech went unfinished.

Watching the girl flinch back in terror Embry released his grip on her, throwing both hands up at chest leave, slowly leaned backwards. Giving her as much space as possible. He proceed to show his surrender. He meant no harm, he was bound to show her that.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you to have to leave on my account. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." The whisper was no longer a plea but a demand. Grabbing her belongings once again, Arazla quietly moved to an empty seat where she sat, knees to chest, until the bell rang.

XxXxXxXxX

"Dude your grossing me out. It's like you're try to eat her with your eyes. It's one thing to give her that 'I'm-undressing-you-with-my-eyes-look' but this look-" Jacob's playful banter never had a chance to finish.

"Oh, holy hell! He's imprinted on the new girl." Jumping out of his seat between Jared and Brady, Quil loudly announced to the whole group while they eat their lunch at 'their' table on the outer edge of the 'Sr. Court Yard'.

Only a few took note of Quil's finding, Jared's imprint being one of them. "Embry do you even know her name?"

Never taking his eyes off of his odd seat mate, Embry answered Kim's gently spoken question. "Well kinda. It's Airazar. I think. Maybe I should go and see if she wants to eat with us?" A slight grin washed over his oddly serious face.

"Good luck, cuz ya'll need it. She's scared of everything. And by the way, it's Are-ay-zel-ah." The youngest of the group and far from a 'Sr.' added his two cents.

Brady, along with Collin were only a freshmen, however none of the students let alone staff would abject to the La Push boys. Only a few students dared to mingle with the La Push boys. It wasn't like they were scared of them, well most of the time, it was more like they were held apart from the rest; a class all their own. And If they wanted to over take the 'Sr.'s Court Yard' then they would.

The talk of Imprinting and Phasing was something that they could talk freely about. At lunch they could be themselves. No odd looks about their strength or the amount they could eat. This was one of their few havens, some households weren't even this sacred.

Whipping around to face the youngling, Embry's face held an odd emotion, a slight yearning for more information and a mix of disappointment. "And you know this bit of information how?"

"P.E. Well her's not mine. Do'n rounds out back when I saw it." Feeling the need to intervene Collin add his own bit between bites of his greasy lunch.

"She flinches when ever the ball comes within a ten foot radius and she coward when Seth handed her some papers she dropped in the hall." It was apparent that Paul found humor in this, and many would if they truly knew Seth. HOwever many Knew of Paul's twisted humor so it was only natural for them to be aware that it wasn't the last part that he found comical.

Choosing to ignore Paul's comment, Embry made his way back into the lunch room to invite the new student to join him for lunch.

The group watched in awe as Embry was shot down before he could form a full sentence, not even Paul was that talented.

"Ya know Embry, I think you just may be the only person who landed an imprint that hates them." Wasting little time at poking Embry's wound, Paul decided that it was his duty to point out the obvious as soon as he was in hearing range.

"I know, not even Paul managed that one. And even his own mother can't stand him." Joining in on the conversation between bites, Jared add his insult to the pot.

Feeling the need to join as well, Seth attempted to aide Embry. "Hey thats not really all that nice. Em's way better then Paul. Give him some credit."

"Wow way to talk about me as if I'm not here."

Looking as innocent as possible Brady paused between bites, cocked his head to the side, as if trying to hear something far far away. "Huh?"

"Did somebody say something?" Unable to resist Kim joined in as well.

The rest of their lunch was spent harassing Embry.

XxXxXxXxX

The repulsive cigar smoke stung at Arazla's lifeless eyes as she made her way into the study. The same as every day she was meant to report to Floyd for his early evening inspection. Heart pounding with every step she drew closer to her own personal satan.

"I have to say this is beyond your typical standards. Less than a day, hmp! Thats a new low even for you." The sickly sweet voice of the man that held her life in his grasp for his own sick pleasure, sent Arazla into silent fear.

Racking her brain for any clue as to why his demeanor seemed off. This couldn't be good.

"Sir, I do not know what you're referring to." The quiet whimper of a response that came from his cowering daughter on a normal day would have earned a slight smirk, but this only seemed to angered him even further.

Watching the man before her grit his teeth, inhaling deep breaths through flared nostrils in order to calm himself, almost had Arazla in tears. Fear over took any rational thought her mind might have occupied. Automatically Arazla knelt before him, quickly bowed her head, cowering at his feet. She had already accepted that whatever had caused this reaction was going to cause her a great amount of pain.

"You're that big of a slut that you can't even remember who is who? I was referring to Embry Call."

Deep chocolate brown locks snapped forward, wide grey eyes stared in shock. This was all because of her annoying seat mate in homeroom. That Jerk! That wasn't even a real class and she was going to suffer for that moron's loud mouth.

"Sir, he only sits by me in my homeroom class. I have nothing with him, nor any one else." Snapping her mouth shut as quickly as the words had flown off her treacherous tongue. But the damage had already been done.

Her tone was the last straw, picking up a phone book he repeatedly hit her. Learning long ago that the handy book would leave little to no marks. After the first ten minutes Floyd grew bored, dragging her unmoving body down two flights of stairs and into the cellar.

A wicked smile played on his lechers face as he stripped her down and threw her into their walk-in freezer.

Deep blue, the perfect color. If you waited too long then hypothermia would set in. Floyd only wanted to send her body through shock, thats all. Once the lips turned the perfect shade blue it was time for the second course of action.

Dragging Arazla's shivering body out of the walk-in freezer, a wicked smile danced across Floyd's lips as he dropped Arazla's still form into an old fashion wash tub full of scolding hot water.

As much as she tried, Floyd knew ways of shattering her shield. Find a happy place to hide all you want, but he knew many ways to shatter the pathetic means of mental salvation that only the weak, such as her would attempted.

If you've ever stuck your freezing hands under warm water, and felt the painful tingling, skin tightening over your now swollen fingers, unable to move with out pain. Then you've felt a minute fraction of what Arazla was going threw. Her body violently spasmed as she clawed her way out of her scorching hot prison.

Slowly climbing the stairs, Floyd's foul mood slowly eased as Arazla's shrieks echoed through out the basement. He always enjoyed breaking her.

With a slight spring to his step, Floyd made his way to the study. A drink before dinner would be a nice treat.

When she'd least expect it, late into the night, he would break her mentally. Joyfully, Floyd thought of many ways to teach her, if she was going to parade around like one he would teach her how one felt.

Miles away from the Nelson household, Embry along with the rest of the boys running rounds, fell ill. Physical pain overpowered the young werewolfs. Tremors over took their bodies leaving only one choice Embry could take. Phasing out, Embry endured the tortures pain alone.

Each day started the same and ended as well. For two weeks Embry tried in vain to win a simple hello and for two weeks both suffered through Floyd's temper tantrums. Arazla was beginning to truly hate the over grown idiot.

XxXxXxXxX

"Look I don't know what I ever did to you that caused you to hate me. But I am sorry. Really I am. I-"

Feeling cornered in the middle of the locker bay, Arazla rounded on her attacker. Shocking the genetically alter man beast into backing up into his locker. Dropping his grip on shoulder, Embry fell silent.

"Look Fido. Get your filthy hands off me and get a hint. I. Do. Not. Want. ANYTHING to do with you. You have caused enough damage as it is. Just leave me a lone."

Whipping back around, Arazla proceeded to march in the direction she was traveling before Embry had the bright idea to talk to her.

Watching in shock, Seth launched himself off his lock and starter to make his way to his next class. As he was passing his still stunned friend, Seth quietly spoke. "Did she just call you Fido?"

"Yeah" Replying just as quiet, Embry continued to stare in shock.

"You think she knows?"

Looking in the direction where Arazla had disappeared into, Embry shook his head.

Almost afraid to ask, Seth continued on with his whispered questions. "How can you be sure?"

"I can't. I just don't think she does." Still somewhat shocked, Embry faced his friend, concern clearly written on his face. "Did you see that look in her eyes?"

Seth could only nod. He had seen it too.

"Caged animal."

Another nod came from Embry's now silent friend.

Slowly the pair made their way to their next class. Just before they reached their destination Seth had one more question that was bothering him. "Whatchya go'n do?"

Sadly, Embry could only apply with a simple 'I don't know'.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ms. Nelson please come to the office. Ms. Nelson to the office." The school's secretary's voice echoed through out the halls.

Taking her cue, Arazla exited her last class of the day and began to make her way to the school's office.

Deciding to make a quick detour, Arazla slipped into the janitors closet. A few moments pasted before Arazla emerged from the dark closet, making her trek to the Office.

Warm brown eyes watched from a dark corner, taking note of the odd student's new bag.

* * *

**A/N: **

I know, its a little dark, it will get lighter. But the dark is need to paint the picture, plus not all imprints should come so easy. Embry will have to work for it.

The next chapter is already partially written, just waiting on some kind words to fuel my muse's desire to aide me in my writing quest. :)


	2. Sit

I was replying to a review, and I decide to copy and paste it. It seemed fitting to also share with the rest of my readers.

I know, Floyd is a complete dirt bag, and I'm afraid he only gets worst.

I do not condemn to what actions I've suggested Floyd capable, and I strongly feel he should (If he was real) get a much harsher punishment then he will later on in this story. But his harsh and crude parenting is need to show and be responsible for such a damaged child.

I really wanted Embry's job to be difficult. It's not him that she dislike but his gender, which Embry has no control of. The journey that they must take to over come that is exactly what I'm aiming for in this story. Again I apologize for Floyd.

As heartbroken as I am to admit this but I do not own Twilight or anything to do with the Twilight world. Sad I know, someday I will get over it.

L PHISH/ pronounced as L fish

* * *

"_With out you I'm just an empty shell................... I..........I............ It's just that when I'm around you I can breath. For just a moment I forget what's awaiting me when I get home..... You have no Idea what you mean to me...... I'm free when I'm around you, I'm..........." Standing in the dark music room Arazla paced the tiny stage the laid just to the right where the silent male sat. _

"_Airee breathe. I'm not going anywhere. It's fine. Now quit fiddling and get over here. Sit. Before you hurt yourself."_

_Dropping her hands to her side and openly study the man before her. Taking a deep breath Arazla attempted to readjust her statement. "I'm serious. You've pulled me out of the never ending black hole that is my family. I didn't even know how air deprived I was until you breathed life back into me. I was drowning." _

_Pale grey eyes finally looked away from the not-so-interesting floor. _

_Upon seeing the worry in his companions eyes, the burly framed male sighed. He hated seeing her like this. "Airee, I will always be here for you. Who else is going to protect you from the big bad wolf?"_

_Dropping her line of sight, yet again, Arazla quietly mumbled, partly to herself. "Who would have thought that it would have been you?"_

"_Hey! Watch it, it's not wise to mouth off to your body guard. And for the record I'm not that bad looking. If you don't like the way I look you've could of just told me. Nicely."_

_Blushing, Arazla's head shot up. "You know that's not what I meant. I mean look at me?" Eye's once again dropping, but this time to herself not the floor. Disgust danced across her delicate features._

"_Oh I'm looking. And I have to say I-" Humor mixed with a healthy dose of friendly mockery and a splash of the truth ran through his heavenly voice. _

"_No I mean you're........... You're a........... Um......." Shifting uncomfortably Arazla continued to look everywhere else other then at him, all the while fiddling with the hem of her top. Intangible words mixed in with a stumbled "Sex." could be barely heard._

_His deep laughter echoed through out the deserted music room. Which only caused Arazla turn many more shades of red. _

"_You know I like you and all, but Airee I must insist that we move a little slower. We're not even going out. Sex is a big step."_

_Catching on to his line of thought, Arazla turned an unhealthy shade of green and completely forgot to breathe._

"_Relax. I was only joking. Trust me I've learn to understand your bashful nervous mumble fits. I know." Sighing, he decided to take a different route and patted the seat next to him. Obeying to his request at last, Arazla took a seat. Once she returned back to her healthy pale state, he continued._

"_The opposite sex still makes you nervous. Which is understandable considering the creep of a father you have. And I'm thankful that you allowed me in. Not all men are like your father. Remember that."_

_They sat in silence for a long time before Arazla mumbled a 'Thank you'._

"_You have saved me as well. You are the air to my world. I can't live with out you, Arazla. You are everything that is good. Which is a shock and a gift. You have every rite to hate this world and yet you still grace it with a smile every day. Forever and ever, you are my air. Remember this as well, I will always be here for you." _

Sitting straight up, sheets tangled at the end of her bed, clutching her pounding chest, Arazla allowed the silent tears to mingle with the cold sweat that drenched her shaking frame as the dream faded.

"Forever and ever, huh? That's the only thing you ever kept true to....... Even now you refuse to leave."

XxXxXxXxX

Warm rustic arms tightly ramped around his beloved fiancée. Watching the sunrise, Sam enjoyed the gentle comforting sent of his imprint. If only time could stand still, all would be perfect.

With a loud sigh Sam de-attached himself from his soon-to-be-wife.

A frown graced Sam's lips as he answered Emily unspoken question. "And we are never alone. And this time it's for you. Kim would like to speak to you about Embry's imprint. I'll make sure the guy's are out of hearing. Embry still doesn't know."

Smiling, Emily answered with a simple nod.

"You'll tell me his reaction, right?"

Chuckling lightly, Emily nodded to that as well.

Before their intruder could even knock, Sam opened the door revealing a shocked young girl in mid knock. "Kim come on in, I was just about to leave."

Making her way over to the older women. Kim bounced on the pad of her feet. Excitement rolled off of her in waves. "So did you talk to her? Did you tell her about Mr. Johnston and the other teachers? Or the LPHISH?"

Smiling to herself, Emily could barely hold in her laughter, as usual when Kim is in one of her moods, Kim's spit fire questions left little room for anyone to breathe let alone answer. Emily remained silent until it was clear that Kim was waiting for a reply.

"Yes. I explained about the LPHISH. I also pointed out that Mr. Johnston and a few other classes that she's in, as of this term, had been refurbished with all state of the art computers and software. Which happened to be the classes that she just might be having issues with. She didn't confirm or deny it. But she also didn't seemed too fazed with that bit of information, either."

The last bit of information caused Kim's pleasant mood to drop just a bit. Frowning, Kim continued with her questions. "What did her dad say about the LPHISH?"

"It took time, but I finally got him to agree."

That did it. The overly joyful mood returned. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see Em's face. Ok, well I gotta get go'n. See ya later." And with that Kim departed, waving happily goodbye to Emily.

XxXxXxXxX

Embry sat waiting, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. His seat mate should've already been here? She's always there before him. Why isn't she here yet? He had been waiting the last sixteen plus hours. He was finally making a break through.

Embry sat through the entire homeroom class, the entire fifteen minutes of painful torture with out his odd seat mate. _Where is she? Is she all right?_

XxXxXxXxX

"Alright class this Arazla Nelson. She transferred here at the beginning of this month. But with her test scores, as you all already found out for yourself, the typical classroom structure isn't challenging enough. So I've convinced her to join the LPHISH.

Ms. Young turned her attention to her new student. "Now, as I was explaining yesterday, you will also participate with the rest of the school regarding your elective classes. Such as p.e., fine arts, things such as that. Homeroom will be just the females in LPHISH. At times we will split the male and females into different groups for class projects. And homeroom will be the time which we will discuss these topics.

"Now for introductions." Ms. Young turned to face the class with a smile gracing half her face. Pointing to each person, Emily introduced the ten females that made up her class.

"Arazla you can sit next to Kim.

"Okay class lets get down to business. For this quarter's project I would like to have you study and learn different cultures. The first and third friday of each month, one of you will be hosting a special presentation of your given culture. As a reminder the first friday of next month is in less then two weeks."

Emily handed out a packet to each student with their assigned culture, an outline of what topics she was expecting her students to research and a due date for each topic. For the next ten minutes the class quietly talked about which angle they where going to take.

With a loud thud the class room came to a halt, all shifted their attention to the door where the new comers had used a little too much force to open.

"Dude clam down. You look like somebody just ran over your puppy. It's not like it's the end of the world. Yeah, I understand that you found some way to break the ice. But dude people do get sick. I'm sure-" The one to the left, which Arazla was pretty sure was named Jacob had loudly interrupted their class. But that's not where her attention was, it was on who Jake was talking to.

"Wow look at that, it looks like Antarctic just melted." And that one, which she was ninety nine percent sure, was Jared.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Say something." Collin's softly spoken demand was only heard among the few with ultra sensitive hearing.

"The waiting, I'm guessing has something to do with that death glare." Just as softly, Brady replied to Collin's question.

"So long for that big break." Loud enough for all to hear, Paul added his own thoughts.

"You have a different bag." Was Embry's only intelligent statement.

He was to shock to really form much thought. He was extremely relived that Arazla was indeed fine, perhaps a little pissed but healthy. Ah, who was he kidding she looked livid. Which a part of him was completely crushed. The rather huge part of him that was too thrilled to form much thought overrode. _She was in LPHISH? Can this day get any better?_

Snapping out of her pure shock wave of terror, Arazla threw a curt reply at the intruder. "There you go again Fido sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Obedience classes would help. Hell even a rolled up news paper. What I choose to ware or carry my belonging in has nothing to do with you. Now what are you doing in here?"

Even her hostility really didn't faze him. He was on cloud nine.

Shifting back around, Arazla mumbled softly to her desk. "Where is the proverbial leash of those holy rosary beads when you need'em. I could really use a 'sit boy' right about now."

A chuckle escaped Collin's mouth along with many puzzled looks from the other boys who happen to hear her mumble as well.

"I think your girl just lost it." Unable to stop himself from poking a man while he's down, Paul couldn't resist.

Catching on, Brady took a step forward and leaned over as if examining the strange girl. "You know you kinda fit the role of the young minko. A feisty dark haired beauty that isn't ashamed to verbally assault someone and then the next moment be completely modest. But," Cocking his head to eye the man of the hour. "I'm not really seeing Em as a hanyou. He's not as dimwitted as he appears. Maybe perhaps a bit canine but aren't we all at times?"

Completely baffled at how he heard her and mortified at his comparison, Arazla chose the only safe route; pretend she didn't hear him.

"And perhaps Brady has joined her in the deep in as well." As confused as the rest of them, Jared mumbled what Paul was thinking.

"They're referring to the manga Inuyasha." Collin smiled from the back of the group as he replied to Jared's statement.

Paul made a sound that sounded surprisingly like 'dork' with a slight cough to cover it up. Which earned a few chuckles.

Still looking at Embry's shocked state, Emily took control of her class. "Ok guys, take your seats."

Leaning over, Arazla whispered softly into Kim's shoulder. "They are in here as well?"

But not quiet enough. "Yes, this is the other half to LPHISH." Emily announced as if the rest of the class was just as shocked.

Disgruntled, Arazla crossed her arms around her chest and pouted like a small child. "Oh joy."

Emily watched Jared with an amused look as he tried to process wether he should ask the new chick to move out of his seat or....

Emily decide to help him out. "Jared can you please find another seat for the time being? I would like Kim to continue to sit next to Arazla for the next few weeks."

Popping a forced smile on, Jared nodded as he trotted halfheartedly towards his new seat. "Yeah, no problem Ems. I'll sit by our little Embryo. It looks like he's going to need a _seat mate_ any how."

The class split up in groups of three or four and proceeded with the rest of their studies.

XxXxXxXxX

"Wow. This is like nothing for you! How are you doing it? Why were you ever put into the lower classes? I bet it must have been boring not being challenged, huh?"

Smiling at Kim's rapidly firing questions, Arazla answered them as best as she could. "I've always been good at school. And I found other ways to preoccupy my time."

Kim along with the other members of their group perked up. This was the most the new girl had spoke about herself all morning.

"Like what, a guy?"

A snapping pencil could be heard from across from the room, which earned a few chuckles. Kim being one and a few of the genetically altered man beast as well.

Arazla was sure they couldn't have heard Kim's question. The perfectly timed laughter must have been a coincidence.

Still working on the math, Arazla answered casually. "Oh no. I'm not really into guys."

Again with the laughter from across the room. What was so funny? She was sure that none of the other groups were talking.

"Oh." Was all Kim could muster up. The girls across from her looked just as shocked. "Oh ok then............ Um so then you were.... um _preoccupied_ with a.... um girl." Pressing the end of her pencil onto the desk, Kim absentmindedly made figurine designs while she forced out her last question just above a whisper.

Arazla's head snapped up, grey eyes wide with shock. "Oh, no. No! Thats not what I meant. I'm not like that, not that there is anything wrong with that......... I just don't find men appealing. They really are not worth the time." The end of the Arazla's rambled explanation came out almost to softly for Kim's ears.

"Well I think Kim would disagree with you on that one." Leaning in, Arazla's redheaded freckled group member continued on with her explanation as if this was common but unspoken of piece of information. "You see she was madly in love with our young Jared over there." Nodding her head in the man beast's direction. "And I have to say, I didn't think it was going to happen. But some how she caught his eye. Now they are inseparable. It's cute and creep at times. It's like they've been married for twenty five years. They're that cute old couple, but they're barely legal adults." The girl named Samantha, happily shared her tidbit of information.

Sensing Arazla's discomfort on the topic, Kim decide to move the conversation along. "So what was your method that you used to preoccupy yourself?"

Looking around, Arazla's voice dropped just above a whisper. "I put my natural academic talents to use."

A few silent moment before the young lady next to Samantha, Erin, spoke. "You sold papers? Like doing others homework?"

"Shhh. And yeah. Only to a few. The jocks mainly. They need the grade to stay on the team, so there was little chance they would let their little secret out. Less likely I would be caught. Granted I only sold them 'C's' and 'B-'s'. That way when they only made 'D's' on their test they could easily chock it off as stage fright. Not every one tests well. But you'd think some of the teachers would catch on. What kind of athlete fails under pressure? Let alone almost all of them. But I'm not complaining." Arazla shrugged her shoulders and continued with her math.

"So you just spent all of your free time locked in your room doing someone else's homework?" perplexed at the thought, Samantha couldn't contain her curiosity.

Unfazed by the question or the tone, Arazla replied without even looking up from her studies. "No. At my last school it was mandatory for everyone to take a study hall. While the jokes where off doing whatever they do during study hall. I collected their money. The classes weren't all that challenging so I finished my work in class and used study hall as my business head quarter."

"Wow."

"Wouldn't try that here if I was you. Emily is nice and all but she's not one I would want to be on the other end."

"No worries there. I'm in no hurry to help Fido and his genetically altered pals." Arazla mumbled just loud enough for the three girls to hear, along with a select group of individuals with amazing hearing.

"Hey one of those 'genetically alter pals' is my boyfriend." The mock hurt on Kim's ever-so-sweet face earned her a few chuckles. Arazla not being one of them, was lost in her own thoughts. Shocked at the thought that somebody as sweet and nice as Kim would taint herself with the likes of them. The only thought she could think of made itself know.

"I bet you could use a 'sit', too."

Upon the confused looks from Samantha and Kim, Erin decide to enlighten them. "She's referring to Inuyasha again. InuYasha is a half demon, dog hanyou. And Kegome, the heroine of the story puts these magical rosary beads on him. So every time she say's sit InuYasha is forced to encounter a rather painful meeting with the ground. Which like I said is very painful. And helpful at times as well."

"You like that anime as well?" Stunned, Arazla gaped at the girl across from her.

"No. But Brady does. So naturally she learned everything that she could about it, so she has something to talk to him about."

The look of awe on Arazla's face quickly morphed into one of horror.

"And how is that working out for you?" Kim's sweet voice could be heard inquiring on Erin's tactics.

"It's not." The blunt reply could be heard loud and clear.

"Figures." Mumbling once again to her desk, Arazla attempted to continue with her math, she was just about done.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Alright class, the rest is due tomorrow. Now if you could please take out your creative writing projects. Kim could please help Arazla get started?" Emily's newest instructions interrupted the now awkward conversation.

"Sure."

XxXxXxXxX

Packing up her stuff, Kim swung around to face her new class mate. "You don't have to sit all by yourself during lunch. You can sit with me?"

The rest of the girls in LPHISH stared slack jaw. Kim had never invited anybody to eat lunch with her and the rest of the La Push boys. They were never invited. Why? What was so special about the new girl? She acted stranger then she looked? And she looked plenty strange.

Their silent pandering about her mental state came to a halt when she turned the ever so sweet Kim down.

If possible the girls jaws dropped even further. Sharing a look with one another, they silently agreed behind Kim and the odd new girl's back.

Yep, she must be mentally unhinged. How could she turn Kim down so easily. One, Kim was easily the sweetest girl one could ever meet. How could you take a chance with inconveniencing her. Second, the La Push boys. What kind of girl would turn that offer down?

Kim winced at the rejection before she continued to pack her stuff. Arazla had put no thought into it. No hesitation. Oh how she hated what was about to come. She was going to have to explain to a very disgruntled Embry on why she was joining them for lunch alone.

On the bright side they could eat and speak freely. With Arazla around they just might of had to curve their freedom.

When Kim finally made her way to their table Brady and Collin where going over the key points to the odd show Arazla seemed attracted to.

"So your new friend couldn't make it?" Jared inquired as he wrapped a much needed arm around his imprint. All day he had been deprived.

"I'm sorry Em. Maybe when we partner up for Science later today, Emily will put Arazla with you."

"It's fine and I doubt it. But hey at least I'm making progress. I know a little about her now. And she's in LPHISH. How bad can it get?" Once again Embry turn his attention back to the two youngest of the group.

As lunch went on, friends chatted with one another, Arazla silently and unseen by all, made her way down the hall back to janitors closet to retrieve her other back pack.

Wasting no time, Arazla quickly found a comfortable spot in the corner of the closet. Her fingers itched for the belongings that safely resided inside her bag; a cell phone, a purple iPod, and her apple lap top.

All basic things most people took for granted, but for Arazla they were completely priceless. Floyd's little punishment for that big annoying idiot would be nothing if he ever found out about her stash.

And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he had yet to do so. Nikolie had every chance to rat her out. And Floyd's current spies could have as well. But thankfully he is still completely clueless.

Floyd would take this as a sign that his control was slipping. He had long ago express that such items were banned in his house, except for his personal use of course. He is after all a highly well known computer engineer.

Which is one of the reason why she chose apple, her _loving_ father worked on pc's. This was a foreign object to him. He would still be able to operate one. There is a reason why he is sought out by many companies. But the apple would slow him down enough. Plus his spy wear is incompatible with apple.

Opening her trusty bag, her heart dropped. They weren't in the same order as she left it. Just as she was processing everything that happened yesterday, looking for any clues, her cell went off.

Nobody here new her number and she had changed it right before they moved.

_It couldn't be him, right?_

Tremors over took her body at the thought of Nikolie finding her. Cold sweat trickled down her spine as her fingers reached for her cell.

The message was from a number she had never seen before. Who ever found her little stash took it upon themselves to add their number into her phone.

The text message read:

**From:** Your Friendly Neighborhood Hacker

**Subject:** For the daughter of the famous computer guru I'm shocked that you never placed a password on your computer. Being the caring person that I am, I decide to help you out. If you're nice I'll give you a hint. Oh and by the way your musical section is impressive. I've added a few things as well. Enjoy!

* * *

La Push High International School Honors Program- LPHISH Program- L PHISH/ pronounced as L fish


	3. Bonkers

Ok, so this Chapter is much warmer then the others. Our poor Arazla is finally making friends.

Please let me know if this chapter is confusing with the messages. I've tried to separate them from the rest of the story with - - (the little dashes) and Italics and saved it. But when I came back to reread it before submitting it, they were gone. For some reason fanfic wont save it. I've tried many times. So to fix it I am going to underline all text messaging or any form of messaging. If I need to change something please let me know.

I would like to apologize for not catching the little dash error sooner. I used the little dashes to separate each new change of scenes. Different classes, home, somebody else's pov, and with out those little indication that there is a shift in the scene must have been hell. So confusing. And I am sooooo sorry. I went through the other two chapters and separated each shift with XxXxXxX.

Hope this helps. Again I am so sorry.

* * *

Trembling, Arazla's thin fingers danced across the delicate keys of her phone. Debating one last time, a fear induced curiosity won out. The phone chimed, announcing the reply was sent successfully.

The Message read:

**To: **Your Friendly Neighborhood Hacker

**Subject:**

I don't know what game you're trying to play. But I'm out. I will not be intimidated by the likes of some pathetic loser who has to pussy foot around, too chicken to just lay out the rules. Your need to hide behind this title 'Your Friendly Neighborhood Hacker' is rather comical, Nikolie. Has your ego deflated to such a degree that you must over compensate. Be a man and just spill. Whats your game?

Rocking to and fro, Arazla waited in the dark janitor's closet for the reply of her stocker. A knot tore at her as the time passed. Almost ten minutes ticked on before her silent prayers were answered.

The 'Your Friendly Neighborhood Hacker' even had the audacity to add their own ring tone. Quirking a delicate brow, Arazla racked her brain for where she had heard this before.

"_Once upon a time in toontown, there was a cat that had it all._

_Fortune and fame, top of the game, up until he hit the wall._

_Now he makes a living downtown, walking to a brand-new beat,_

_Slippin' through the new day, trippin' on the two-way ticket down a one-way street_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Who's that cop cracking up crime? Stop the clock. Hope he gets here on time._

_Let's go Bonkers, yeah, totally nuts. Bonkers. No if's, and's, or but but's_

_Bonkers, a little bit out of his mind, but ain't that bobcat one-of-a-kind?_

_Ready for some big surprise? It's bound to get a bit extreme! Bonkers!_"

The sound of his rambunctious and completely unexpected ring tone had Arazla's shoulders easing just a bit. For a second, with the flash backs of this cartoon running through her head, Arazla felt at easy. But just for a second.

She quickly remembered why she was waiting for his reply. Grabbing her phone, Arazla hit the view button.

The message read:

**From: **Your Friendly Neighborhood Hacker

**Subject:**

1) You claim I'm hiding behind this title to over compensate for my flat ego. But it looks fine to me. You've already stroke my ego enough. You're completely lost at who I am. At which I'm not sure I should be thrilled anymore. Which was the whole point behind the title, by thr way. But on the other hand, I'm feeling a little jealous about this Nick guy. 

Now I've got a complex. Should I search for every Nikolie in La Push or Forks and keep an eye out for them?

2) My game as you put, it wasn't nearly as complex as you're most likely thinking it is. I'm a high school student. I'm only guilty of being curious. I was bound to get my hand caught in the cookie jar, I just didn't think that it would be this soon. You've been here a month and you refuse to talk to anybody. When I spotted you switching out your bags, I couldn't reframe myself. My game was only to get you to talk. You seem too shy and reserved to approach but you have a cell and a laptop. Meaning it's safe to say that you're not completely trying to cut yourself off. You're just uncomfortable face to face. Well at least that was my first impression. After you snapped my head off. I'm not sure if my first impression was accurate.

Ok. I'm completely lost at how this turned to this. But fine. I'll play by your rules. The ball is in your court. You make the next move. I'm here if you ever want to talk.

Rereading the strange message for the fourth time, Arazla decide that she would reply. She wasn't completely comfortable. The person's reasoning seemed plausible and she was almost sure he wasn't Nikolie. One, he would have never chose such a song for his ring tone. And second, his texting style was completely off, this person texted in complete words. Plus she still needed the password.

That was all.

She kept repeating that in her mind over and over, taking steady breathes. She would not allow this to go any further then she was comfortable with.

Which was good because this person had given her complete control.

Feeling a tad braver and loads of uncertainty, Arazla quickly texted a reply.

The message read:

**To: **Your Friendly Neighborhood Hacker

**Subject:** Fine. I'll bite. You want to chat, fine. And by the way I want my password.

Taking care to place the cell on silent, Arazla replaced her belongings back into her bag and silently slipped out of the closet. If she was fast enough she would have just enough time to finish the lunch her mother had made her.

Arazla's mother was very quiet and de-attached from the real world. At first Arazla use to resented her mother for withdrawing and hiding in her own thoughts. As the time went on, she slowly started to pity her. Arazla had finally understood her mother's frame of mind. Some day she would be just like her. This method was the only way her mother could survive living with her father. And some day that would be her fate as well.

It was the little gestures that Arazla would hold onto, the little things that showed that her mother hadn't completely abandoned her. Somewhere deep down she still cared about her little girl. She just didn't know how to express herself anymore. The little gestures such as packing a lunch for Arazla every day. Something most kids would take for granted. Then again most didn't have a father like hers.

Just as Arazla finished her lunch at the end of some deserted hall the bell rang reminding all class would start in ten minutes. Snatching up her belongings, Arazla began to make her way to the L PHISH hall, deciding that she would drop her bag off at the end of school today.

XxXxXxXxX

"Did everyone have a good lunch?" Most just nodded to Emily's soft spoken question but a few even mumbled a quiet reply.

"All right then let's start our next lesson." Emily stated as she peered over her notes, a finger absently playing with the side of her lips that weren't scared.

"Um, well it seems that you've all completed your labs faster then I thought you might. Which means......... Well......... Um...... Ok here is the deal, and don't get too comfortable this will not be a recurrence. We're going to treat this as a study hall. You will be allowed to use the internet. I have a few computers," Pointing to the far corner where nine rather old PCs sat. "But if you have your own I would prefer if you'd leave mine for someone who doesn't. And for music," A playful glare directed toward the boys. "If I can hear it, then it's to loud. I will not warn you again. And heed my warning this time around, this is not a free period. You must complete something."

Most pulled their own lap tops out and others went to the back where the outdated PCs sat. Eyeing her bare desk top, Arazla debated with herself if this place was safe enough to use hers. Not completely understanding why but Arazla threw caution to the wind and pulled out her beloved Apple. Many stickers lined the purple plastic cover on her laptop. This was one of the few things she could completely personalize.

Turning her computer on, Arazla quickly bit her tongue. _Dammit!_ That jerk locked her computer.

Quickly taking a chance Arazla flipped open her cell. One new message. Scrolling down, she quickly retrieved her new password. "ZAQ!2wsx"

To her shock, the jerk had told her the truth. Sighing with relief Arazla pocked her cell before Emily could spot it.

As soon as she placed the headphone jack into the computer a little beep had sounded. Another computer was sending her a message via Bluetooth. Shocked and curious, Arazla except.

The message read:

You looked shock that I gave you the correct password. I'm a little hurt. But can understand. You really don't know who I am.

So did you like my ring tone? Not many can guess where it came from. I'll give you a gold star if you can?

Looking around, Arazla tried to figure out who had access. The old PCs were a no. So that left Kim, Erin, Samantha, a few other girls and half of the genetically altered goon squad. And most of them seemed enthralled in whatever they were doing.

Sam and Erin looked to be researching something online. Most likely their new culture project. Kim on the other hand looked like she was IMing someone. By the way Arazla's seat mate's eyes kept darting to Jared, it was safe to assume the love birds were chatting. Then who?

**Beep.**

Another message via Bluetooth awaited her.

The Message read:

Hey, no cheating. If you don't know the answer then just say so. No need to cheat. ;D

Without even thinking, Arazla replied with one of her own. How dare they accuse her of cheating.

The Message read:

I have a stick pin if you're in need of deflating your ego to a more healthy size. Just ask it if you need it. And the tone is from Bonkers. A Disney cartoon about a loony bobcat who just happened to be a cop. A very strange one at that. For your little faith and false accusations I should get two gold stars.

Looking around for any signs that somebody had received her message, to her shock none did. Somebody in this class had to be. They were communication through Bluetooth, you would have to be within range. Before she could receive their reply she sent another one of her own.

The Message read:

Who are?

Keeping her eye's peeled for any irregular behavior of her fellow students for the slightest hint of who this person might be. Most seemed unaffected. No sudden shift in their body language.

_Bingo!_

Brown eyes widen as Arazla stared at the man. Dropping his gaze back to his computer screen, Seth rapidly typed, a slight frown in place. A few minutes passed before Arazla received a reply.

The Message read:

I don't think that's wise to make that step so soon. You are barely talking to me now as it is. If we were face to face would you really feel comfortable with speaking with me? But if you insist, I will tell you.

Shocked, Arazla didn't know what to think. This person didn't really know her and yet he seemed really worried about her comfortability. Maybe he truly meant what he had said. He just wanted to talk. Thats all. No hidden plots or ploys. But this person was one of the genetically altered goons. If he was anything like Embry then this has gone on long enough. She could barely handle one. Two would be a nightmare.

On the other hand, Seth had made no attempt to invade her comfort bubble like Embry had. Many times. His messages seem honestly concerned. Or at least that's the vibe she was getting. She really didn't feel all too corned or threaten by Seth. He seemed very kind. She would still play this game with caution but a part of her eased up a little.

Unseen by her, when Arazla's shoulders relaxed and a calmer look passed through her grey eyes, her new pen pal felt anything but calm. He could hardly contain his sudden excitement, this day was turning out to be a wonderful day.

Across the room, Arazla's fingers quickly formed a reply.

The Message read:

Point for you. But I still demand two gold stars. And I will tack on interest if you prolong my payment too long. You mentioned my music. I haven't really looked through what you've added. Is it safe to say that you've taken some as well. May I ask what Appeased you so?

While waiting for her reply, Arazla skimmed through her iTunes movies. The jer- Seth had added his own selection as well. Raising a brow at one of the titles, The Princess Bride. Maybe Seth wasn't the jerk behind this after all. Maybe it was of the girls.

Quickly typing the title into a google search browser, while waiting for the search Arazla continued to look through her newest iTunes movies.

Face Off, Fight Club, Boondocks Saints, Con Air, Benny and Joon, Office Space, Hot Fuzz along with many more light hearted action/adventure/comical films.

After reading the recap of the movie, Arazla would give it a fair chance. It didn't seem like The Princess Bride was the chick flick she thought it might have been. Before she could look over her music, her trusty apple beeped once again, asking if she wanted to receive a Bluetooth message. Clicking yes, Arazla read her latest message. And was confused. What did he mean by yes.

The Message read:

Demand?!? Well aren't we a wee bit pushy today. I'll think about it. Lol And yes you may.

Unable to suppress her smirk, Arazla quickly typed up her reply. At this rate she would get zero work done. That cocky over grown twerp. Playing cute, huh? _Yes you may._ He new perfectly well what question she wanted answer. And the request to ask a question was not it. Will if he wanted to play that way then two can play.

The Message read:

You know I had my suspicions about you before but I'm onto you now. Your secret is safe with me. Maybe.

This time the reply only took seconds.

The Message read:

And what may that be?

_The smirk only grew wider, he played right into her hand. Even though there was little to the reply, for some reason she could just tell that he was truly worry that he had stepped on her toes in some way or another. And with that she sent her reply._

The Message read:

To sneak into my computer and steal all of my disney classic princess songs. Come on, we both know that you sing along to Beauty and the Beast. You know every word to the movie. If you double my star quota, you've got my word that my lips are sealed. For now.

Arazla could hardly hind her excitement, she wanted to know what he would reply. Eyeing Seth, she waited for a reaction.

**Beep!**

The announcement of her awaiting message had caused her to jump. She was so inthralled with what the possibility of catching Seth's reaction she was unprepared for the reply. The expressionless look that Seth wore the entire time was shocking. He was good. She would have to watch him a little more closely.

The Message read:

You've caught me, how will I ever continue. If my secret gets out I will be ruined.

"It's a quiet village, Ev'ry day, Like the one before, Little town, Full of little people, Waking up to say:

Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

There goes the baker with his tray, like always, The same old bread and rolls to sell, Ev'ry morning just the same, Since the morning that we came, To this poor provincial town..................... Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question, Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd 'Cause her head's up on some cloud. No denying she's a funny girl that Belle."

I can continue if you would like. And not all of the those songs were from some Princess movie. I can always start with something from Mulan or perhaps Jungle Book. Or one of my favorites, Hercules. Some of those covers are quiet nice.

Arazla's jaw dropped. He really did take her disney songs. He just quoted the first part of the market scene in Beauty and the Beast. Which she has. It's one of her favorite movies. And songs. A chuckle escaped her mouth. Oh boy was she ever in trouble. _He was good._

Taking incentive, her odd new pen pal chose to act. She looked shocked, it might be safe to say that it may take several minutes before she would snapped out of it. So he would help her.

**Beep!**

Yet again Arazla jumped at the sound of her latest message.

The Message read:

To answer your question, quiet a few. I wasn't joking when I said you had quite an impressive collection. I recommend you listen to Change of pace, The Case of the Mondays, Sing it Loud, and Sugarcult sometime soon. And I'll listen to your Muse, Placebo, Mirah, and Cold War Kids.

Oh and if you like Kittie you should try 36 Crazy Fist. One last thought, I noticed that your 80's/90's movie sound tracks are amazing. But you were missing a song. So I've add the Marty McFly version of Jonny b Goode. Hope you don't mind.

_He had found the Michael J. Fox version? How?_ Feeling slightly irritated with herself, how could she not think of looking for it with his character's name not his real life name. Either way, she now owns it. She had searched for it, off and on, for a year.

Surfing through the newly added songs until she found it. For the rest of the class, Arazla quietly listen to her new selection on music while juggled doing her work and reply to her new odd pen pal.

XxXxXxXxX

"Alright class, pack up. I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a wonderful day." With that Emily dismissed the girls to finish the rest of their classes that required them to participate with the rest of the school and the guy to their 'Jr. Council Internship'.

Finding it odd and a little sexist, Arazla stated her opinion of the boys being allowed a half day and they were stuck for the next fifty minutes sweating like pigs.

Samantha finding it comical shared a bit of information with her. "The boys just might have it worst then us. You know how we were separated this s'morinig and were given a completely different project then the boys. Well They have their own projects. They are all on the Jr. committee for council of elders for the tribe. They are headed over to Sam, Emily's Husband, to continue their Political training and stuff."

Stopping in med step, Arazla stared slack jaw at the girl beside her. She just suggest that the genetically altered man beasts were the future leaders of this tribe. They were going to be the elders someday. And that they were actually taking it seriously. _Had this world gone mad?_

Kim was the first to see Arazla's shocked expression and couldn't contain her fit of laughter. "I know. Strange isn't? Who would'a thought that the 'genetically altered man beast' would be preparing for the political steps that the real world would ask of them, instead of foot ball."

Arazla wasn't sure if she should be worried, Kim kept quoting her description of the guys. On the other hand she always seemed to be doing it in a good humor manner.

The girls continued on the girls locker room. Gym was next. To Arazla's shock, most of the girls who weren't in L PHISH seemed rather heated with her for being in the program. The other girls in L PHISH seemed accustom to their taunts and sneers that they really didn't effect them anymore.

Arazla was a different story, and it seemed that the horrid girls could senses her discomfort. Swarming her, the horrid girls of La Push High attacked the newest meat of L PHISH.

Turning around in the nick of time, Kim spotted Arazla shrinking against the wall as the others began to verbally attack. Snapping Samantha and Erin's attention to the problem at hand, the three shielded Arazla from the attack. To Arazla's shock, Kim had rather sharp tongue when provoked.

To Sam and Erin's shock, 'The Arazla' that had snapped at Embry had fled. How can this be the same girl? She was just going to allow them to rip into her.

The three quickly explained that being in L PHISH meant that they were very unpopular with the rest of the school. The girls assumed you as a threat because you're able to spend so much time with the 'La Push' (or as Arazla referred to them as 'genetically altered') boys. The guys were to intimidated by the La Push boy's to make a pass at you. Afraid to step in on somebody else territory.

"So you're telling me that the genetically altered man beast formally known as the La Push boys, because someday they all will be on the council, are the hot shots of this school? Wow this place is doomed."

"Well minus the last part all of it is correct."

Oh joy, Gym was going to be a blast. Not only did she have to watch out for miss guided balls now she had to deal with petty high school drama. _Great._

That night was the first time since Arazla had started school where she wasn't punished for speaking with the overgrown jerk, Embry. Maybe Emily was right, The spies were the other teachers, not Embry. But that still didn't change the fact that Embry was an unwanted pest that refused to leave her alone.

If only her dreams could be as pleasant as the day had been.


	4. Shoe in

I'm finally back from my long vaction in Oregon. Sorry it's so late please enjoy. And there will most likely be errors. I have no beta. I've read and reread this story many times but I'm not 100% sure all is fixed. Sorry! :)

Oh and like always I only own this story. The twilight world and concept is owned by another.

_

* * *

Long slender fingers tightly clenched the hem of the overly large night shirt that her frail frame swam in while trying in vain to suppress the gasp that danced on her damp lips. Silent tears stained her eyes red._

_The faint sound of water dripping slowly pulled her from her thoughts long enough for reality to grasp her numb mind. Two large hands gently bobbed in and out of the ice cold water in the bowl that laid on the table next to her. Ripples danced across the water's surface staining the water with her blood. The rag was for ever stained, even if he was able to remove the blood this once blue rag would forever be tainted with the frail girl that sat before him 's blood. Another cloth to add to the collection._

"_... Someday I wont be here. Airee are you even listening?" Pausing in the middle of cleaning a rather deep cut on said girl's bare shoulder, the owner of the large hands calmly waited for a reply._

"_Some. But you're doing great. You've nailed this speech months ago. It's not like you need me to fully listen we both know how this is going to end." Arazla's facade fell, a shaky smile left in its wake._

_He didn't know what to say for a few minutes. It wasn't what she was saying. It was the look upon her thin pale face that had him speechless. She looked so lost and even more helpless then ever before. The look was of someone that finally understood; she would never win. No matter how hard she would try to stand back up Fate would just knock her back down again. And at that moment she was content with giving up._

"_If you wont leave, then..." Dropping his blood stained rag, the young man made his way to stand directly in Arazla's line of sight. "Then let me help you. Please..." Both hands now rest gently on her frail cheeks, willing her to understand the pain he felt for her. "Before its too late. I love you but I will not watch you calmly build your grave. I'll help. We can fight this."_

"_How! I have yet to find the magic button that will make all this disappear, what makes you think that you can do any better?" At the mention of fighting this as if she had never thought of this before, sent her into a fit of hysterics. _

_Stepping away from her flighting hands the young man allowed his friend to vent before he would explain. Needless to say this was kind of what he was hopping for. A sign that she hadn't completely given up. And thats what he was there for. He would build her up and this time she would have a little kick for her dear old father. Something he wished he could watch. Floyd needed his ass kicked and what a surprise would it be if it was from his dear daughter._

"_You've been looking at this from the wrong angle." A sly smile touched his ever so sweet pale lips. _

"_Alright I'll bite, what? What angle have I over looked?"_

"_Stop being the victim." Was his simple reply._

"_Ohhhhhhh, Oh ok. Thanks that was like, WOW, how could I not have thought of that. I'll just march right up to him and say, 'Look here, I think its about time we switch rolls.' Are you listening to yourself. I swear-"_

"_Thats exactly what I expect, well not as much talking..." Seeing the look of disbelief on her face, he decided that he changing tactics might be wise. "Airee, if you fight back, stand up for yourself you can change your 'rolls'."_

"_I... I can't." Head dropping low, Arazla allowed all of the false hope that she had not more then seconds ago clung to out. This was ridiculous. She could never, would never stand a chance._

"_Thats where I come in. Let me help you."_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"Your imprint looks almost as tired as you do. Was there something you would like to share with us?" Shaking a suggestive eyebrow, Jared nodded in the direction of the girl in question as she quickly walked to her locker on the other side of the court yard while he ate his lunch.

"More wishful thinking then anything. She can barely stand looking at him let alone be in the same room with our little Embryo." Eyeing the poor girl, the lifeless monotone taunt came from Paul. A weird thing. When poking fun he normally enjoyed it more. But now he looked bored and almost sympathetic. Almost.

"Still can't sleep?" As always Kim's concern was evident in her voice as she question Embry's state from across the table were they always ate their lunch.

Low snickering could be heard from Jake and Quill's corner of the long table.

"What? It's funny if you look at it from the right point of view. First he imprints on a chick who can't stand him. And, if thats not just hilarious on its own, now his body has turned on him. The crazy body spasm mix with your lack of sleep is just-" Stopping in mid explanation Jacob along with the rest of the little group watched from across the court yard as three girls corned Arazla.

Half way out of his seat Embry felt Kim's tiny fingers tighten around his wrist.

This fight was about him, well the entire group of 'La Push' boys. He could hear the sneers the other girls were making toward his imprint. And Kim was stopping him? Why?

Before he could question her motives his silent pondering was answered.

"Sit. You'll only make it worst if you join in. She still doesn't like you let alone trust you and the argument is most likely about you guys." Nodding her head to the table before her that was currently occupying the rest of the 'La Push' boys. Not having the sensitive hearing as the others she couldn't say for sure what was being said but she had a pretty good guess as to what it was about. Removing her hand from his wrist Kim gently laid it upon her chest in a gesture of responsibility. "Let me-"

Just as Kim was about to offer to aid her quickly growing best friend the taller girl of the three that had been hearsing Arazla just upped the stakes. Rough fingers wove themselves into Arazla's hair, wrenching the smaller girl backwards causing her to stumbled as the taller one dragged her prey back to the locker bay.

All watch on in pure shock, even Paul remained silent. In a matter of seconds the scene had shifted.

Two of the three girls stood wide eyed against the wall, unable to peel their gaze away from the sight before them.

One foot firmly place on the bigger girl's back and the other just to the left of her shoulder. Arazla stood glaring at the girls plastered to the wall while she absently wrenched on her victims oddly extended arm higher into the air.

The taller girl of the three that insisted on following Arazla around during lunch was named Angela. The other two, Linda and Jessica, along with their ring leader Angela for the past week had been using every ounce of their free time to make the newest female student of L PHISH to pay for stepping in on their time with the hunks of La Push.

And to their shock they just may have to find a new toy, this one had a little kick to it. One second she was running away from the fight and the next she had untangled Angela's fist from her hair, flipped and pinned Angela face flat against the tile floor of the locker bay. All in a matter of seconds. Before Angela could even process what was happening her new toy had pinned her.

Somehow while Arazla was trying to walk away from the three girls, and being pulled back to the locker bay by her hair, Arazla had switched rolls. One second she was the mouse and then the next she was the cat.

"You know I would pay to see her do that to you, Paul." The first to break the silence, to everybody's shock was Brady. A few followed in his pursuit, chuckles and snickers followed along with a few side comments of what she could do to Paul.

From across the court yard only a few continued to watch the show, Embry being one. And Paul the other. Many missed the strange look in the ever changing grey eyes of Embry's imprint as she slowly backed away from her fallen victim and retrieved her forgotten back pack.

The little tif between the three and Arazla had ended just as quickly as it started.

To Arazla's relief the lunch bell rang. She wasn't all too hungry anymore anyways.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"Hey, Arazla wait up." Quickly approaching foot steps could be heard as the owner of the voice jogged to catch the small girl as she made her way to her next class.

Slightly out of breathe Kim paused by Arazla's side once she finally caught up. "You left so quickly yesterday after music class I never had a chance to congratulate you on your solo. It was... Wow. I didn't know you could sing."

"Thanks Kim." Dropping her head to hide behind her long locks, Arazla mumbled her reply.

Kim was a walking explanation point, her overly loud praise was more than the petite female next to her was used to. Arazla didn't normally mind her friend's means of expressing herself. By no means was she over dramatic like the typical lead star of some daytime drama. Just very bubbly and constantly open about her thoughts and feelings.

But at this moment Arazla would give just about anything if Kim could just lower her expressive meter by half.

"It's a shame you hold back so much, that voice of yours should be heard."

"I, I um-" Turning an even brighter shade of red Arazla lost the ability to think on her feet and instead mumbled something un intangible.

"Wow! A bashful Arazla. Who would have thought it was possible. Seeing you deal our sweet little Embry verbal whiplash in a few short sec-"

"Not this again." And that was all that was need to get our little Arazla back on track, mind skipping back into place. She had no problem ending this topic before it could grow any further.

"Okay okay, point taken. So... How was your lunch?" Kim's sly all knowing smile had Arazla paling.

_Did she see the little confrontation between her and the three bullies?_

Not saying anything more Kim continued her path to class leaving a paling Arazla behind.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"Alright class take your seats. Today we'll be starting a new project. It seems that we are so far a head I had to rearrange a few things. So, in this project we will be combining Math and Science using both in a practical environment. Your projects will be using some form of Civil Engineering. Each team will get to decide which sub category that you would like to use." Pointing to the board behind her, Emily continued to explain to the class their newest task. "I'll be grouping you into teams of three and four. Each team will choose together what task they would like to complete. At which point you will write your chosen task on the board next to your group's number. No two groups will have the same job. I will also be handing out a list of requirements once the groups are assigned. Now group one will be..." Reading through the list Emily paired her class into groups with a bored look. That was until group three however. "... Arazla, Seth, Tasha and..."

At the mention of Seth's name Embry's heart dropped. It wasn't anything to do with Seth personally, Embry liked him. It was the look upon Arazla's face that crushed poor Embry. Which was the real reason Emily made a last minute switch-a-roo to her pre-planned list. She had seen both of their looks; Arazla's look of relief mix with joy and Embry's heart shattering plea for help.

"Embry will be group three. Group four will be..." And with that she continued down her list.

And at the mention of Embry's name Arazla's sudden pleasant mood vanished. Sinking further into her chair, Arazla glared at her bare desk.

_This day just gets better and better. First the Goon's cheerleaders, now the Goon himself. Yay me._

The class regrouped with their new partners.

"O.K. so according to this list of requirements we need to pick a job that has something to do with Civil Engineer; build and test something to do with the field that we choose." Reading over the list that Emily just handed out, Tasha summed up the task in one long breathe.

Clapping her hands excitedly together Tasha loudly announced her idea of what they should do while she eyed Seth hungrily. Inhaling quickly Tasha shot a snide look in Arazla's direction before she rambled her idea. "Well, we could build a software that-"

"Negative ghost rider, I don't think so. Try again." The quick reply came from somewhere within the pair of folder arms that blocked Arazla's view of her team. Just the way she liked. She didn't care for her team, well save for Seth that is.

"What! Why not, it would be a shoe-" The quick shot down and the fact that the little twerp couldn't even look her in the eyes while she snapped at her had Tasha livivd.

"Well, first off you're a little confused on what the project is asking of us. And-" Biting her tongue Arazla fought with herself to remain polite as she explained her reasonings to the young lady who sat across from her glaring at her.

"Your 'It's a shoe-in' is the very reason why we shouldn't. It's kind of a cheap shot don't you think, using Arazla's family legacy as an easy A?" This should have won Arazla over, but Embry's little attempt to be her white knight was in vain.

One, she had never asked him to defend her. She definitely didn't need his help, she was doing just fine. And the second was his methods. One of Arazla's pet peeves was being interrupted. She hated it when people take things from her and this was a form of doing just that.

Grinding her teeth, Arazla chose to stay silent and look the other way.

"A Civil Engineer does design things but thats more or less things such as roads, buildings, airports, tunnels, dams, bridges, or water supply and sewage systems. The fields could be either design, construction, research, or teaching. While computer could be interwoven easily into any of these fields they have their own category outside of Civil Engineering."

"Fine, then what would you suggest _Arazla_?" Tasha's fake politeness only won her a blank look from the other girl.

This was why she disliked High School, girls like Tasha, Angela, Linda and Jessica. And this school was filled with them.

Team three debated back and forth until the class ended, and yet they were no further then they had started. Well beside Seth and Arazla being the only two who got along with one another.

Seth was the only one that attempted to get along with all. While Embry resented Seth for Arazla beings so opening and comfortable with the younger man.

Tasha on the other hand dislike all. Seth because he chose to side with Arazla and seemed rather fond of the little twerp's thoughts. Arazla for the obvious reasons, she had called her out and she was taking the guy she liked while another was chasing her. She was the typical girl that Tasha hated about High School. And Embry for being the little freak's lap dog, willing to follow her around.

The bell rang, announcing to all that class was dismiss. Cleaning up, Arazla prepared herself for the rest of her classes. The ones where she had to participate with the rest of the school.

Grabbing her bag Arazla stood up about ready to leave for the next class when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey, we need to set a time to meet for our projects. We have nothing to show for this entire class." Spinning around Arazla eyed the taller man as he spoke.

Pealing Embry's fingers off of her shoulder, Arazla eyed the man with something akin to dislike that bordered very close to loathing as she spoke slowly and almost calmly to the man. "No need. I'll just do it and you can put your name on it."

"I'm down." Popping into the conversation uninvited Tasha added her two cents in. Looking as if she was mentally debating with herself if have the little dweeb on her was a good thing.

"Well I'm not." Embry snapped almost offended of the thought if he wasn't so hurt by her look.

"Look, I'll make sure-"

"How will that look for a future tribe council member if we pass our responsibilities off on someone else. It sounds like a bad habit to get into to me. Plus I was thinking we could all meet at this diner in Forks." The soft spoken words came from behind the Big Goon that now blocked Arazla's path to the door.

Being Seth that interrupted Arazla in the middle of her plea to just let her do all the work, Arazla would let it slide.

Plus he kind of had a good point.

Seeing that she was still hesitant Seth added in a ... "We could make it a group thing. We could have Kim's group join us as well. How does that sound? "

Pondering her options Arazla finally agreed. "Fine. When?"

"When would be good for you?" At this Kim popped in, it seems she had over heard enough if not all of it.

_

* * *

Knock knock_

"_Enter." _

"_Father, what would you like for dinner tonight?"_

"_Don't bother, it would most likely be burned anyhow. I'm leaving for Boston in a few hours for a work conferences. I will know if you step past your boundaries. Beware of the consequences if you diced to brake the rules. You will be punished, so think before you act."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_Now leave before you're late for school."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_Well what are you waiting for?"_

"_Well Sir, my class is having their monthly Open House on the 27th. Will you be able to make it?"_

"_We'll see. Now leave before you ruin my good mood."_

"_Yes, Sir._

_

* * *

_

Thinking about the encounter she had with her father earlier that day Arazla took a chance. Her father would be gone for at least one full day.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday, how about a late breakfast/early lunch?"

A few seconds passed before all nodded.

"Do you have a ride?"

"You can ride with me if you want?" Kim's question was barely out before Seth shot his.

"I can walk, were is it?"

"Don't be silly! I'll pick you up." The simple statement had both boys, Embry and Seth, eyeing Kim. She left no room for arguments. You could tell in the look in her brown eyes that she wasn't about to play this game.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sliding open the loose floor board in her bedroom, Arazla silently took out the only prized possession in this house.

It was a risk but one Arazla was willing to take. The foul creature of a father was gone at least until mid afternoon tomorrow. There for it should be some what safe to pull out her secret beat up theft store radio alarm clock. Tonight was something to celebrate.

Floyd hadn't been on a business trip in almost six months. For a CEO of his own computer tech business that was a long time to not be involved in the branches across the country's affaires. And Arazla couldn't be more thrilled. He was gone for at least a night, she would be able to relax and listen to music and do just nothing. And on the plus side school wasn't that bad either. Well besides the first half of the day, but the second was pretty good.

She was having a rather pleasant time chatting with the Friendly Hacker via text and had the pleasure of teaming up with him. Seth or the Friendly Hacker either way you wanted to call him was growing on her. He just may be one of her only friends besides Kim at this school. And they were all meeting up for a late breakfast study group.

She wasn't all too thrilled about being teamed up with the goon Embry but as long as Seth was there then she would tough out the next few weeks.

Plugging in her dingy alarm clock Arazla sung along to the first song that came on; White Ballons by Sick Puppies.

Outside the window silently listening to the angelic voice singing the sweetly and completely heart wrenching song sat a very still wolf.

* * *

I would love to hear if people are actually reading this and would lke me to continue. While I was on vacation I was pondering about ending this story.** Please** let me know if I should or not.

Thanks

~Ashes~


End file.
